


How Do You Lose a Flagship??? [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: From the prompt:His Master lost the Negotiator, of all the things! How could he lose a kriffing gigantic flagship?- Anakin Skywalker





	How Do You Lose a Flagship??? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Lose a Flagship???](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531661) by [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika). 



> Recorded for the Dialogue only square on my podfic bingo card

**Title:** How Do You Lose a Flagship???

 **Fandom** : Star Wars: Clone Wars

 **Author** : CheyanneChika

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing** : Gen

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Length** : 0:2:28

 **Summary** :

His Master lost the Negotiator, of all the things! How could he lose a kriffing gigantic flagship? \- Anakin Skywalker 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531661)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/How%20do%20you%20lose%20a%20flagship.mp3)


End file.
